United World Art Academy: Timo's Letter
by FlowerPixie1111
Summary: Mizuki Honda (my version of Nyo! Japan) is given a letter from a friend who left before Christmas. Based off an rp, may be a little OOC, don't like don't read.


**Based off a roleplay on Tumblr when my character was sad that one of her friends left and I wanted to write it into a drabble. The ring is 'United World Art Academy', and it's between my slightly-bent-away-from-canon-for-story-reasons Nyo! Japan, Mizuki Honda, and Russia, Ivan Braginsky. **

Mizuki had been running around campus trying to find a certain tall (really, really tall) Russian boy to give him his Christmas present, a container of mochi, because she remembered him saying he had never had mochi.

She finally found his room, which had used to be her friend Timo's, and knocked on the door. Ivan, who was inside, heard the knock and opened the door.

'Ivan-san… There you are,' she said, panting from running, 'I've been looking for you. I know you have never tried mochi so I snuck into the kitchens to make you some. _Shiawasena Kyuujitsu_!'

Ivan was slightly surprised, and blinked and looked down to the shorter girl, before smiling. 'Thank you Mizuki!' he said, 'though, I think you should come in, you might need to sit.' He opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside to allow her to come in. 'Oh, and _S Rozhdestvom_ to you too!'

Mizuki smiled and entered the room. 'I assume that means 'Merry Christmas, right?' she asked, '"_Shiawasena Kyuujitsu_" actually means "happy holidays", because Merry Christmas is a saying that was introduced, so it would be "_Merii Kurisumasu_".'

Ivan nodded and was relieved that his room wasn't a mess. 'Yes, it's "Merry Christmas"! Oh, and I think I have something for you.' He went to his closet and brought out a tiny soft toy that he had made himself. 'There you go.'

Mizuki took the soft toy gently and nearly squealed at how cute it was. 'Awww, thank you, it's so cute!' She looked around Ivan's room, which was vaguely familiar because it used to be Timo's. 'Wow… It's different to what Timo-san had.' She smiled sadly at the thought of her friend. 'I still miss him, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again, and that's a little scary.'

Ivan paused and walked over to his drawer and pulled out an envelope. 'Remember we couldn't find the letters last time? I found them today in the morning! You can read it if you want!'

Mizuki gasped and excitedly took the letter and ripped it open. 'Thank you thank you thank you!' she said, and Ivan smiled at her excitement, before she opened up the letter, 'hehe, this is Timo-san's handwriting alright.' She began to read:

'Mizuki Honda,

Its TImo here, the third year that you met and got so excited over after finding out you were no longer the new kid. I assume that whoever has my room now found this letter and you, and since you are reading this they must have given this to you.

First of all, I am sorry for not telling you I was going. There was important family stuff back in Finland which I had to be a part of, and if I didn't have to go back, I wouldn't have left. However, I'm sure we will meet again, especially if you still want to come to Finland.

Second, whoever has my room may have found a copy of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' in Finnish, that is my Christmas present to you, I even wrote 'To Mizuki from Timo' inside it. Please take care of it, and if, no, when we meet again I want to be able to hear you read from it to me, so keep working on your Finnish, okay?

Third, I will never forget all the memories we had. I remember when you told me you liked Feliciano, I had to try my hardest to not tell you that he liked you too, and I wish you two the best. I also remember when I chased Pommi into your room and you had to take your medication, and then your diary fell and you were so worried even though it was in Japanese, and I teased you about writing corny stuff in it about Feli, and you thought corny had to do with the food. I still laugh about that. I also remember when you came running up to me and hugged me so hard I nearly fell over, and then you showed me your new dress and you nearly fell over. And I remember teaching you Finnish, and you teaching me Japanese. I have been practising by the way, "_anata wa imouto no you desu_", I hope that's right.

Lastly, I wish you all the best for your future at school and beyond. Feli told me about your dream to stay in America and become a singer there, and I hope you get there. If you ever come to Finland on tour, you can bet I will be at your concert, and I want backstage passes, okay? You are a very smart girl, and you can do anything you want to, as long as you put your mind to it. If you ever need to talk to me, my email address is timov and it is always open.

Again, I wish you all the best in life. Stay adorable , my little sister from Japan.

-Timo Väinämöinen'

'Aremaa…' she whispered, with tears starting to well in her eyes, 'Ivan-san… he really cared about me… I was like a little sister to him…' She instinctively buried her face into the taller boy and cried quietly.

'Ah, of course he di-' He froze when she buried her face in him, unsure of what to do. Eventually he patted her on the back gently, 'hey, it's alright! It's not like he's dead – no, wait, that's not right. It's not like you won't see him again!'

She sniffed and looked up at him. 'You really think so, Ivan-san?' she asked, before she smiled. 'By the way, do you still have the book in Finnish? He left it for me, he said it was my Christmas present.'

He nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. 'Yeah. If not, you could always go on Skype and chat. I mean, it's not the same as weeing a person in flesh and bone, but it's the closest!' He pulled out the book and handed it to her. 'Here you go! It's the translated version of an American book, apparently.'

She nodded back. 'He said it was 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' in Finnish. He gave me his e-mail address, so we can still talk, but like you said, it's not the same as seeing a person in flesh and bone.' She accepted to book gently and smiled. 'Thank you, Ivan-san.'

'Well something is better than nothing, right? He could've just left without leaving a note and then there'd be no way to contact him,' he said, 'and besides, you can always arrange a meeting someday, if you really want to see him.' He smiled back at the smaller girl. 'There's no need to thank me for anything!'

She shook her head. 'But you managed to find the letter, and that is possibly one of the best Christmas presents ever because I can talk to one of my closest friends again! So I have to thank you for that, Ivan-san!' Unsure of what to do next, she tentatively hugged the taller boy, only coming up to about his chest.

'Ah, well, anyone could do that, you know? So really, there's no need to-' Ivan blushed darkly when Mizuki hugged him, and after a few moments he returned the hug. Unsure of where to put his hand, he settled for her head.

After a while, Mizuki smiled and broke the hug. 'Anyway, I have to find more people and give them their presents, and then send Timo-san an email,' she said and Ivan nodded stiffly, 'Um, what was is, _S Rozhdestvom_, Ivan-san, I think I said it right.'

'Yeah, _S Rozhdestvom_, you said it right,' he said, '_shiawasena kyuujitsu_ to you too!' He walked her to the door and opened it for her.

'Thank you, _shiawasena kyuujitsu_!' she said, and waved to him before running off to find more people to give presents to.

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Skype or UWAA. And I don't know if the email address is real, please don't try to email it because if it is real someone will not be happy. Also Timo's letter may seem OOC, but I can totally imagine the character from my ring writing it.**

**Translations:**

_Shiawasena Kyuujitsu_ (Japanese) – Happy Holidays

_S Rozhdestvom_ (Russian) – Merry Christmas

_Merii Kurisumasu_ (Japanese) – Merry Christmas


End file.
